With the development of display technologies, touch display panels with touch functions have been widely used. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of touch sensing electrodes 1′ arranged in a column direction and a plurality of touch drive electrodes 2′ arranged in a row direction are provided in a display area of the touch display panel. The touch sensing electrodes 1′ and the touch drive electrodes 2′ are all made of transparent material. Each touch sensing electrode 1′ includes a plurality of touch sensing electrodes 11′ arranged in a row direction, and two adjacent touch sensing electrodes 11′ are connected with each other by a metal bridge 3′.
Since the metal material appears dark because it is light tight, the metal bridge 3′ needs to be formed thin enough so as to reduce visibility of the metal bridge 3′. However, when electrostatic discharge occurs in the display panel, a large amount of electrostatic charge will be transferred in a short period of time, resulting in a relatively high electrostatic current. When the electrostatic current flows through the metal bridge 3′, the bridge 3′ may break and thus be disconnected, in turn adversely affecting the performance of the display panel.